


假酒害人

by shawtheash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: Graves喝醉了。





	

Graves撑着洗手台，直勾勾地盯着镜子里的自己。他的头发凌乱地散在额前，身上满是吻痕，胡茬也冒了出来，屁股里和腰上还残留着纵欲过度的酸软感，下体却是干爽的，有人已经替他做过了清理。

这里没有别人了，只有床上躺着的男孩。Graves把头发往后捋，骂道：“该死。”他没料到自己的声音这么沙哑，把昨晚的放纵暴露无遗，怕他想不起来似的。Graves绝望地按着额角，意识到自己终于做了不该做的事。

 

Credence相信Graves完全不知道自己在做什么。他好不容易把Graves半拖半抱回家，让他歪歪扭扭地靠在墙上，自己蹲下去给他脱鞋。喝醉了的Graves倒是安静得很，他低头看着Credence，若有所思地咬着嘴唇。

“我不去床上，我要去沙发上，”Graves慢吞吞地说道，他垂着眼睛，脸上红得发烫，认真地看着Credence，眼睛说不上是不是清明，“不然在床上吐了，还要换床单。”

“好。”尽管Credence不觉得地毯和沙发套比床单好洗，他还是把Graves架去了客厅。即使有Credence搀扶，Graves依然摔进了沙发里，他撩起散在额前的头发，调整成一个更舒服的姿势，整个人瘫在沙发上，脖子软软地往后仰，被他自己又舔又咬的嘴唇润泽发亮，红得不像话。

Graves早就把自己的领带扯松了，衬衫扣子也开了两颗，下摆却仍然严严实实地束在裤腰里。他抬起肩膀，手有些不稳地脱外套，Credence赶紧替他接过来，Graves却突然扯住Credence的帽衫领子，把他拉向自己。他本来没花多大力气，猝不及防的Credence却一下子倒在了他身上，Credence赶紧撑住沙发背，双腿被迫跨开，他的目光落下，而Graves比他还要早地看到了他胯间的鼓包。

“你都已经这么硬了？”Graves眼神迷离地问道，他断断续续地笑了几声，这让Credence确定他喝醉了，他平时绝不会这样，即使是笑也只是弯弯嘴角。Graves毫无预兆地伸出手，手钻进他的两腿间，隔着两层裤子搓揉他的勃起，Credence的上身塌了一些，他的手从沙发背上滑到Graves的肩膀上，听到自己的拉链被拉开，Graves的手包裹着他的囊袋和刚开始抬头的阴茎，即使仍然隔着内裤，这种触感也太过刺激了。

“不……Graves先生，”Credence抽着气说，裤子滑到了膝弯处。他感到自己的理智绷成了一条线，在火里噼里啪啦地响着，马上就要被烧断了。他知道自己应该立刻离开，Graves喝醉了，他不能趁人之危。可他的先生直起上身，一边揉弄着他的会阴处，一边把他的脖子勾下来，Credence还没来得及做出任何反应，Graves就吻住了他。

Credence被吓得大脑发懵，忘了阻止Graves，他的舌头探进了自己的唇缝，轻而易举地撬开他的牙关，扫过他的齿列，捉住他的舌头一道翻搅。他和Graves之间的距离太近了，这让他下意识地闭上了眼睛。Credence一只膝盖顶着沙发，已经伏在了Graves的身上，Graves抬起头的性器不时地碰着他的，Credence没意识到自己在握着Graves的肩膀的手上多用了许多力气。他应该离开的。他必须离开了。他知道接下来会发生什么，他不能这么做，Graves喝醉了。可他像被磁铁吸住了似的在原地一动不动，Graves的热度透过一层薄薄的衬衫传进他的手里，他的吻技娴熟得让Credence嫉妒。

Graves总算放开了他，Credence颤抖地睁开眼睛，Graves把头靠回沙发靠垫上，拉开了他们之间的距离，他得以重新看到Graves的脸了。他的头发有些乱了，有几缕垂在额前，脸上发红，嘴唇因为刚才的吻而泛着水光，Credence艰难地吞咽着，极力压抑着自己的冲动。

他看起来可能像是在受难，因为Graves皱起了眉，担忧地抚摸他的脸，动作因醉意而有点莽撞，摸在Credence的脸上的力道不像往常那样温柔，但他的眼神却坦诚得几近赤裸。“你怎么了？”他轻声问道，又凑近了一些，Credence能感觉到他带着酒气的呼吸拂在自己的脸上，“你一直想要这个，不是吗？而现在……”他垂下目光，Credence在他的手里硬得像铁，他又抬起眼睛，或许是灯光问题，它们看起来湿漉漉的，“还是说，我早就准备好了，你却没有？”

Credence说不上到底是什么东西挑断了他脑子里的那根弦，也许是Graves不稳地撞在自己脸上的手，他不知为何而发红的眼睛，或者是他认为自己还没准备好。他激动而惊惶地把Graves压在了沙发上，心脏跳得又猛又快，一把扯出Graves的衬衫，急切地解开他的裤子，Graves的阴茎在失去内裤的束缚的一瞬间就弹了出来，早就被前液打湿了。

Credence把自己的裤子随手脱到地上，他按住Graves的后脑，再次吻了下去。Graves正忙着解开自己的衬衫，Credence腾出一只手去挑逗Graves的乳头，感觉到它们在自己的手里逐渐硬起来，在衬衫上顶出两个凸起。Graves的呼吸急促了一些，他因胸前酥痒的快感而在Credence的身下扭动，两只解完扣子的手捧住Credence的脸，热烈地加深了这个吻。他们用啃食的势头亲吻对方，Graves主动挺动着腰，不时触碰着Credence的阴茎。

Credence终于舍得放过Graves的嘴唇，他偏过脑袋，沿着Graves的耳根一路向下，吮吻他的脖子、锁骨、胸膛和腰侧，Graves的手不稳地按着他的头，体温偏高的身体在他的亲吻下颤抖，不自觉地往后躲，腰在沙发里拱出一个深深的凹陷。“Graves先生，”Credence气息不稳地问道，“润滑剂在哪里？我不想……”

“嘘，嘘，”Graves嘘声道，慢慢地坐起身又俯下头去，“不要急。”

Credence没料到他要做这个。他抓着Graves的头发，看着他把自己的龟头含进嘴里，舌尖舔过马眼，让他浑身一个激灵。Graves慢慢地把他吞了进去，舌面压着茎身，Credence的腹部小幅度地起伏着，臀部抽紧了，按在Graves的后脑上的手绷得发僵，想把他拉开，又想按紧他，酣畅淋漓地操他的嘴。Graves熟练得过了头，Credence被他吸得两眼发白，在Graves做深喉时忍不住地呻吟出声，差点直接交代出去。而Graves就在这时把他吐了出来，Credence大口地喘着气，难以掩饰突如其来的空虚感。Graves甚至还冲他笑了一下，他舔了舔嘴唇，Credence感到一阵热流向下腹奔涌而去。

“润滑剂。”Graves朝茶几抬了抬下巴，Credence立刻伸手过去，差点打翻了茶几上的花，在那下面的小抽屉里找到了只剩一小半的润滑剂。他来不及好好消化心里突然泛起的莫名其妙的酸涩感，手抖地把透明的粘稠液体挤了一手。“这样进来，”Graves指引道，他垂着眼睛，把Credence的手指往自己的后穴引。他的呼吸在Credence的指尖没入穴口时明显地变重了，温热的内壁紧紧地吸着Credence的手指，Graves在Credence愈发深入时仰起脖子，喉结难耐地上下滚动了一次。

Credence不敢动作过大，生怕弄疼Graves，但Graves闷哼着，像是不满意似的，他握住Credence的手，伸展开他的手指，把它们塞进自己的后穴里。Credence没料到Graves会这么主动，一时吓得屏住了呼吸，他悄悄地去看Graves的脸，见他小口喘息着，整张脸浸在情潮里，阴茎翘到了小腹上，渗出的前液把自己弄得一塌糊涂。

Graves用他的手没花多长时间就扩张好了自己，Credence慢慢地把手指抽出去，Graves抬起眼睛，渴望地看着Credence。Credence好不容易给自己戴上套，他硬得发疼，动作太过急切，套子两次掉到Graves身上。

今天晚上的一切都太超过了，Credence在进入Graves时恍惚地想，他的阴茎被温热湿滑的肉壁包裹着，他就着这个动作俯下身去亲吻Graves，仍不敢相信这确实发生了。Graves发出了一声类似于抽泣的呻吟，他抱着Credence的脖子，腿自觉地环上他的腰，迎合着他抽插的动作，会阴肿胀着，把脖子全部袒露给Credence，放任他留下领子根本遮不住的吻痕。

Credence胡乱地啃咬Graves的皮肤，下身的动作却很温柔，总怕Graves不适应。Graves收紧了腿，把Credence往下压，他用嘴唇碰着Credence的头发，轻声说：“再快点。不要怕弄疼我，操我。”Credence微微发着抖，被顾虑钉在原地，Graves似乎是叹了一口气，他转而抚摸着他的脸，命令道：“让我来。”

今天晚上的一切都太超过了。

Credence被Graves按在沙发上，Graves摇摇晃晃地骑上来，一手勉强撑着自己的后穴，一手扶着Credence湿漉漉的阴茎，慢慢地坐了下去。Credence握着Graves的腰，紧紧地盯着他的动作，他的眉毛因些微的疼痛而拧了起来，他咬着嘴唇，扶着Credence的腰，开始坐在他的身上操自己。Graves没过一会儿就找准了自己的前列腺，他在Credence的性器顶到那里时剧烈地颤抖着，原本就发着抖的手按到了Credence的胸口，Credence的大脑一滞，不知道哪来的冲动，两手握紧他的腰，往那个点用力地冲撞起来。

Graves像浪尖上的帆船，他几乎伏到了Credence的身上，腾出一只手来套弄自己，断断续续地叫着，被Credence顶弄得变了音调，又被自己的喘息打断。Credence隐约觉得眼前有火在烧，或是有什么东西炸开了。他喘得同样厉害，没意识到自己已经把Graves的腰掐出了指痕，他的手按着Graves凹下去的腰线，又不受控制地移到他的屁股上，就着抽插的动作有一下没一下地揉捏着。他也许做得过火了，Graves难耐地摇着头，粘腻的呻吟声从唇间溢出来，湿滑的阴茎不断地戳在Credence抽紧的腰腹上，撸动的动作没有半点规律，他无意识地收紧了后穴，把Credence挤压得大脑一片空白。

Credence的第一次没能坚持多久，他很快就射了出来，Graves收紧了手指，压迫着自己的柱体，它抽动着，精液喷淋在Credence的小腹上。Credence的脑袋重重地向后仰去，Graves就势倒在他身上，Credence下意识地搂住他，两人汗津津地贴在一起。Credence在高潮的余韵里大脑发懵，他只想把Graves揉进怀里，用力地亲吻他，然后把他操进沙发里，让他叫得第二天连声音都发不出来。

但Credence明白Graves累了，他的呼吸渐趋平缓。Credence知道他有轻微的洁癖，想赶在他真的睡着之前给他清理一下，他挣扎着坐起来一些，轻声唤道：“Graves先生？”

Graves的脑袋动了动，Credence松了一口气，正打算把他半搀半抱下沙发，Graves却沉沉地压在他的身上，不让他走。“再来一次。”Graves呢喃道，他搂着Credence的脖子，完全不知道自己怎样地吓到了他的男孩。

End


End file.
